


My first everything with you

by imdoneexisting



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Law being an asshole, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teasing, nami is done, poor babys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdoneexisting/pseuds/imdoneexisting
Summary: Collection of short stories of all the "first times", Nami, aspiring meteorologist and Law, a genius in search of his 2nd PhD, live through their years studying together in New World University. -ON HIATUS-
Relationships: Nami/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 24
Kudos: 25





	1. First encounter & First words

Im late, im late, **IM SO FUCKING LATE !!** \- shouting to herself in his mind, a young woman ran as fast as her legs could through the campus.

  
She had missed the bus, her alarm had not sounded because that exact day the phone charger had decided to stop working. So there she was, without battery in the cell phone, running through the empty corridors of the building, looking for the classroom arriving 15 minutes late.

  
- **AND ON THE FIRST FUCKING DAY !!** \- Exasperated, she checked her wristwatch and the map of the building, trying to find class number 47, that would be her "Fisic 1" classroom during the year. -It supposed to be at the end of the hall, but the numbering does not match! The classroom is nº 47, but all the numbers I see here are even! - she thought, exasperated. With her part-time job at her sister's store and helping Franky with "The Sunny-go" Nami had spent all her vacations busy, in one place or another, she had barely reviewed her subjects nor the classes, schedules and teachers. In other words, she was lost, literally and figuratively.

  
\- This is class 48, it supposed to be 47- she said after reached the end of the hallway, and, as suppected, that was not her class. Tired and burdened by the race and the other events of the morning, she leaned against the wall and let out a sigh.  
What a way to start the year. Checking her watch again, she was now 20 minutes late. The bad mood began to emerge in her, angrily, she squeezed the map in her hands, to then roll it into a ball and throw it to the trash can, on the other side of the hall. Missing the shot the paper ball rolled a few meters, stopping next to some lockers. Even more pissed off, she lift up from the wall to catch the ball and throw it, missing the shot again.

  
\- what god did i piss off in the other live to make me suffer like this ?!?! - she screamed in exasperation, finally managing to score the dam ball.

  
\- I'm dont know if there is a god of aim,but I'm pretty sure you'll have to make a sacrifice to calm him down- said a voice behind her.

  
Surprised by the answer, because she hadn't noticed someone else was with her, she turned around to see the source of the mocking response. Behind her, and near the door to the classroom that she had mistaken for hers, there was a boy, his age or maybe a few years older. Tall, like really tall, she was almost sure that he was at least one head taller than her, dressed casually in a yellow black-sleeved sweatshirt and blue jeans, along with black dress shoes. The strange combination of colors is not what draws the most attention out of his outfit, it was the white fluffy hat with black prints. Aside from the spectacle that was his way of dressing, she had to admit that he was attractive, with tanned skin, broad shoulders, eyes the color of gold and hair dark as night. After cheking him, Nami noticed the young man's comment, who was looking at her with a smirk.

  
\- Do you want to volunteer, then? - said sarcastically, she was still pissed off by the events of the morning and not in the mood for jokes, expecially from a stranger.

  
\- Nah, it would be a waste for the world - he said raising both hands, in a gesture of peace - but I recommend Marshall D. Teach, he is a moron, no one will miss him-

  
\- ah! That's my teacher! - his name was in the schedule, or so she remembered- is he that bad?

  
\- He once expeled a student because his notebook fell to the ground, making a noise in the middle of his explanation - the boy leaned against the wall, crossing his arms,giving Nami a simpathic look.

  
\- oh dam! for real? - Raising his hand to his mouth due of her surprise, she checked his watch again -im 23 minutes late for his class.-

  
\- if you arrive 1 minute late, he no longer lets you in- he replied yawning

  
\- Shiiiiiiit- She wanted to cry, the day could not be worse, his first absence already , and to a subject that apparently was taught by Satan himself.

  
\- What are you doing here anyway? If your class is "fisic" it is given in the north wing.- raising an eyebrow, he asked.

  
\- North wing? - Nami said while tilting her head slightly to the side.

  
Lifting up from the wall he had been leaning on, the boy approached her. As Nami had supposed, he was in fact, much taller than her, and now that he was closer, she could better distinguish his features, as well as the huge dark circles that adorned his eyes, "how many months has he not slept to them being so big?"

  
\- Look- he said pointing to something behind Nami, she realized it was map- this is the south wing, classes here have even numbers, you had to go to the north wing, the classes with odd numbers- he search on the map for a moment, to finally point out the class number 47, her class- wich means, you are at the other end of the building- he clarify with mockery.

  
Nami wanted to pull her hair and she did so, grabbing it with both hands, wanting to scream so bad.

  
\- Relax, it is the first day, probably he will do his presentation and nothing more.

  
-I dont care if he start the subject or whatever, I can recover it, but need perfect assistance- she was starting depress. Although thanks to her multiple jobs, nami could afford the degree and bills more or less well, but they had granted her a scholarship, and to mainting it she had to have an almost impeccable attendance (not being able to miss more than 5% of classes) and overcome the 90% of her class, otherwise they would force her to return the full amount.

  
\- Attendance the first week is optional, it does not count as foul- answered the boy. Those words were music to her ears. With recovered spirits, he looked back at his companion, who was yawning again.

  
\- Seriously?

  
\- yeah, why do you think I'm here talking to you instead of go to my class? - He replied, and after rubbing his eyes from the tears that had accumulated after yawning, he looked curiously at the redhead, she now had her hands clasped, raised to face level, while muttering something that sounded like "thank you so much Oda-sama ".

  
\- Well, as much fun as it is to see you raving, Mad Hatter, i can enter the class at any moment, so see you- this said, he headed back to the class door.

  
\- Oh sure! Thanks for your help ...- replied the redhead, while he opened the class doorand- wait, Mad Hatter ?! you.... GARBAGE PANDA !! - Nami yell,even when he had already entered and closed the door.

  
\- What is his problem, first he mocks me, then he is kind and helps me, to then be an asshole again ?!

  
Angry with the world, and with herself, she decided to unleash her anger with the first object within her reach, wich was,the trash can. Ready to give it a good kick, Nami hope it makes at shrill sound, so the class of the buffoon will be interrupted. Or that was the plan, because although it looked like a simple aluminum bin, it was just the exterior decoration. It was really made out stone.

  
-FOR FUCKS SAKE!!


	2. First presentation

Looking her injured foot, nami appreciated the fact that she used boots yesterday, otherwise she would be using crutches right now. After his encounter with the buffoon with insomnia, she decided to go to the library to review his schedule and the map of the school, locating exactly where each of his classes would be. Some relief came over as she realized that class 48 was not on her schedule.

A day later, she was heading to his first class of the day, “ _Chemistry 1_ ,” taught by Caesar Claw, arriving on time, even when she lived more than 20 km away from campus and the bus schedule was a chaos. "I'll have to start saving for a car" thought the redhead, no matter how much she tried to save, she always had new expenses.

The door was open, taking a look inside, she found that most of the front seats were already taken, she seat on one of the few free tables, at the back. The class was not flat ground, it was a series of stairs, where the tables stretched out on both sides, simulating an amphitheater, a advantage, even so far back, she had a good view of the blackboard and the teacher, who was arranged his things to start the presentation.

\- Well, a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Caesar, I will be your Chemistry teacher during the year, I like learning from experimentation, my classes will be more practical than theoretical- he said with a smile, then explaining the details of the subject. The idea of doing experiments seemed wonderful to the redhead, the practices promised to be entertaining. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize the moment that the classroom door opened again.

\- Well, well, arriving late as usual? - said the professor with mockery, looking at the newcomer.

\- I like to keep traditions- someone replayed

-As impertinent as always, Trafalgar, I did not miss you on my class.

\- Nonsense, if I am not here, who will assist the victims of your explosions when your experiments begin? - curious of who responded that way to the teacher, Nami raised her head from the programming sheet, and looked at the newcomer.

\- **nofrikingway** \- on the front, next to the teacher's table, was the moron who had made fun of her yesterday.

\- How exaggerated! We only had 12 incidents last year, and no one ended up in the hospital this time!- Caesar replied - sit down already!! - pointing to the tables, he continued - Well, impertinents aside, I want each of you to give me a small presentation of yourselfs - searching for a free place,the boy meet Nami's shocked face. She quickly hid behind the paper she was holding.

\- "Don't come here, not here, **NOT HERE** " she repeated like a mantra, the last thing she wanted was to have someone like him next to her all year. Heaven seemed to hear his prayers, as the black-haired didn't choose her table to sit, deciding to use a another free table.

_Behind her._

Heaven seemed to hear his prayers, to ignore her.

One by one his classmates introduced themselves in a simple way: name,surname, age, where they live and what career they were doing. Presentations were common the first days of class, so you could find people studying the same as you, meet new people and potential partners for group work. Nami tried to learn the names of her classmates, at least those closest to her sit, however, she was unable to focus, she felt his gaze on her back from the moment he sat behind her.

\- Very well, next one, the girl in the 4th row- getting up from her seat, she gave her presentation.

\- Hello, my name is Nami Odette, I am 24 years old living in Coconashi, on the EAST BLUE, starting Meteorology and Oceanography career- 

\- A pleasure Nami- answered the teacher- and finally, the antithesis of punctuality-

\- If you want me to arrive on time, don't choose your class to be the first of the day- he answered without getting up, he simply leaned back with his arms behind his head against the chair- Trafalgar Law, 28, Flevance, second career, medicine. 

\- And I thought that I had gotten rid of you years ago- protested Caesar- well, there are only 5 minutes of class left, see you all on Thursday- he said, ending the class.

Impatient to get out of her now self proclaimed "worst class", Nami gathered her things and was about to leave when her classmates approached her table, or so she thought, because they were really heading to the "doctor" table.  
\- So you're from Flevance? It's a beautiful city!  
\- Second career? The first is also of medicine?  
\- I love your sweatshirt, is it from the "Heart" brand?  
They were some of the comments that the redhead heard as she prepared to leave, not wanting to stay one more second in that place. On her way to next class, she started to recall the events: basically, she would have to sit in front of the guy who had made fun of her, and to make it worse, for some reason he had become popular with the girls in her class, _on first fucking day._

\- I need vacations already...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put them thogether in chemistry class since is my carrer as well, so i can think of the scenarios they will live in class more easy, i know that probably the assignatures dont match the actuall carrears, but well, in this fic they do xD  
> Enjoy my bullshit and sorry for the posible gramatical mistakes.


	3. First Data

Waiting for her coffee to cold down, Nami organized her study plan, since her work on the "Sunny-Go" and Nojiko's shop had to fit with her studies. She knew that even if she had to arrive late, or do less hours,there will be no problem, his sister and Franky understood.

Two weeks of classes had already passed, and so far everything was going well. As a certain insomniac had warned her, the physics teacher was insufferable, within 4 days he already had his first work to expose, and the first exam in 1 month, not counting his dictator attitude in class. The rest of her subjects gone preatty well, her headache eradicated in physics 1 and chemistry 1.

Speaking of the buffoon, since the incident in the hallway, he had not spoken to her again, only at specific moments, however, she could feel his gaze on her during class.

\- "Possibly waiting for some other reason to make fun of me"- reasoned the redhead, while drinking her coffee. Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Robin, one of the feaw friends she has on campus, even when Robin was in the last year of her degree in Ancient History and Dead Languages.

\- Sorry I'm late, I was trying to finish a project, I would have finished sooner if not for the incident in the library.- taking a seat, she explanied

\- Incident in the library? - Nami asked, tilting her head.- Are the mental breakdowns already starting? -

-oh no, that was yesterday, today a girl declared to someone, she tell him that she had broke up with her boyfriend for him-

-Really? what did he say? -

-He said "horrible decision", took his things and left-

-wath a jerk -

-That's what I heard- she sip his tea- with her fame I am surprised by the number of girls who keep trying, a few days ago a classmate tried to ask her for a date too, with no luck.

\- may i ask who this dude is? - with a grimace, asked nami

-You already know him - said Robin calmly, taking out his phone, typing for a few moments, then showing the screen to Nami.

The photo that was now in front of Nami, was of a group of boys, all in their graduation clothes, holding their diploma in hand. The three of them were hugging, one's arm over the shoulder of a person in the middle, which Nami recognized instantly. "It must be a joke," she thought looking those unique golden eyes and prominent dark circles.

\- He's in your class right? - pointing, Robin explained- Trafalgar-san, he's quite popular, since I started studying I always see him with someone, normally it was with his friends, I think they graduated, so now I see him more in the library alone-

  
\- Of course I know who he is, he sits behind me in chemistry, he laughted at me when I got lost first day- replied moody Nami- I'm not deny that he is attractive, but what some girls do is exaggerated

  
\- Yes, as you said, he is attractive, but I think that is not really why so he have so many stalkers-

  
\- Them why?...- asked a curius redhead

  
\- When he did his presentation, he say where he lived?-

  
\- Yes, Florence? Fierence? Something like that ... i did not pay attetion ...- Nami tried to remember the little informatcion the black-haired man had said.

  
\- Flavence, it is a neighborhood within the White City, in the NORTH BLUE- drinking his tea, Robin waited with a smile for the response of his now very surprised friend.

- **what** ?? of the White City ??? That is in the richest area in the NORTH, what does someone so rich do in this university? - in shock, Nami tried to reason why he was in an average university like New Wold.

  
\- I can't give you an answer to that, however, its another reason why it is so popular, good looking and with a lot of money-

  
\- Now I understand his arrogance, we are peasant to him, probably- nami respond with mockery- as soon as I can I will change places.

  
\- I don't think it's a good idea- blocking her phone, Robin explain-taking away his disadvantages, he's studying a second career, he's smart, even if you don't want to have any friendship with him, at least he can help you in classes, isn't chemistry your worst subject along with physics?

  
-It is, thank you for the reminder "friend" - with a grimace answered Nami- I had already planned to ask ussop for help, I don't think I will need him.

  
\- Usopp-kun can help you _after_ class, I mean _in_ class, it is always good to have a trusting person in unknown terrain- finishing her coffee, Nami thought Robin words . As always, the black-haird woman make a valid argument that can benefict her, even when Nami wanted to avoid the black-haired man like the plague. They didn't have to become friends, just simple classmates, a helping hand when she had trouble with the subject.

You're right - she sighed tiredly - if he turns to be a asshole 24/7 i blame you Robin- 

-Fufufu, very well, and what will i win if it turns the oposite? - answer Robin, smiling.

Nami didn't respond, in that moment, she feel like she had fallen for one of Robin's tricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "87-......................................" my cat contribution to the chapter.  
> this "first" are for seating the escenario, now i can start with my shitty ideas of the 2 dorks being dorks.. BTW translate is a pain in the ass.


	4. First time sitting together

After her talk with Robin, Nami decided to maintain a calmer character around the black-haired man. She no longer was alert, waiting for a bad answer or some mockery. Starting to talk to him was simple: "good morning" when he arrived (late, always late), "goodbye" or "see you tomorrow" when leaving before their classmates began to harass him, when they had class exercises she asked him her questions, and as Robin told her, he knew how to answer everything correctly.

The first times he spoke to her, the answer was crude, without interest, after a while, he had become somewhat less surly, even using her name, to which for some reason, he added a most peculiar catchphrase.

  
\- Nami-ya, have you finished exercise 7? - a voice sounded behind her.

  
\- I'm finishing, gives me 0.89, yours?

  
\- 0.87, but I suppose that the change is for the decimals - looking back, Nami nodded, they were not so disparate results.

\- what about 6?, quite difficult, your result?

\- 1,24 M, im not 100% sure, i did the ecuacions 3 times, all of them with differente results.

\- 3 its the lucky numer them, i also have 1,24M as result. - with a smirk, law replied.

\- I am unable to solve exercise 8, I don't know where to start it - puffing, Nami turned to ask for help, finding an empty place. Seconds later she felt the chair next to her being dragged and someone occupying the seat.

  
\- It's a bit more complicated to understand, you have to use the density first- sitting next to her now, Law explained how to solve the problem- once you get that, you have it.

  
\- oh... I see - coming out of his initial surprise at the change of site, she returned to focus on the exercises, they had to finish to deliver them at the end of the class- Thanks Law- with a smile, Nami began to solve the calculations. While completing the work, she waited for him to return to his place, once he had helped her, he didn't have to stay here.

  
\- You can go back to your seat, I'm finishing and the rest are already solved- Nami commented, without taking her eyes off the paper.

  
\- Does it bother you that I sit here? -even when she was attending to the task in hand, the annoyed tone had not gone unnoticed.

  
\- Not really - looking at him, she replied- but your things are still behind -

  
\- mmmm- without getting up from the seat, Law turned around, and stretching his arms, he reached for his notes and other objects that were on the table, now placing them in his new place.

  
-You could have gotten up for them, lazybones - raising an eyebrow, Nami watched as the boy almost fell off his chair, trying to balance himself to reach the objects further down.

  
-Not going to get up for 2 pens - smiling, he spining the object now in his hands. Nami rolled her eyes and continued with her work-Besides, you will end up with torticollis from turning around to ask questions,this way is easier for you to ask me, and I to explain you.

\- I told you i have all the others done, its only 8 that drives my crazy.

\- you sure they are correct?

-....yes?-with doubt, nami answered

\- result of numer 3?

\- 8,28

\- 4,14

-....... 

\- any more objection of my chose of seat?- nami was sure he would end up looking like the cheshire cat with that smile.

\- no your majesty- 

Since that day, Law never go back to his sit on the final table.


	5. First time texting

  
Looking anxiously at some random point on the wall, Nami was beginning to feel cold sweat, panic rising from deep within her with every passing second of the agonizing wait. 1 by 1, his classmates received the marks of the exams they had last week, exam that consisted of 3 important parts: organic and inorganic chemistry and solutions. Nami knew that she was really bad at chemistry, for some reason the names and formulas were complicated for her, even when she had a good understanding in mathematics, also, she was sure that one part of the exam had not gone well, she hoped have done enough to approve. Increasingly nervous, she began to bite her nails.

\- You shouldn't do that, it's bad for your teeth and it can get infected - Law speak calmly, leaning back against the seat, giving her a disapproving look.

\- How can you be so calm? He is handing out the marks- turning to look at him, answered nami.

\- I'm sure I have everything right, I just doubt a result, but otherwise it should be perfect- with a haughty smile, Law turned his gaze to the front, Caesar had called him to pick up his exam. While he got up, he heard an "arrogant bastard" in the background that he didn't pay much attention to. After picking up the paper, receiving a "congratulations" from the teacher, Law returned to his seat. Nami pulled her chair closer to his so she could see his mark. He was not arrogant for nothing.

\- 100/100 in all .....- the redhead answered with disbelief, and how was it possible, had they done the same exam?

\- Wrong, this is 98/100, as suspected I put the formula wrong- with a sigh, Law reviewed her exam, although she was not very sure about what, they were perfect exams...well, almost.

\- a 98 is almost a 100, it is still a perfect note at the end.

-I'm not worried about the note, nami-ya, it's the fact that I should have note it, before handing it, I check everything 2 times, if you look at this section I put it right, but here I miss the 3, in other words, Its not lack of knowledge, it has been a mistake. - With some anger the black-haired man replied.

\- Anyone has an oversight Law, and as you said, you know how to do it, you just forgot- nami couldn't believe that she was comforting someone for having gotten such a grade, but something in the boy's tone made her feel that there was something more in the background with the subject. She could not continue talking because the teacher called her to pick up her exam. Completely tense, nervous to the point that her legs were shaking, Nami approached the table.

\- Miss Odette, excellent test in inorganic formulation and solutions, but I'm afraid that the organic part didn't go as well- After speaking, he handed her the papers, 89/100, 76/100 and in red, the note that she had not pass, a 46/100. Defeated, Nami let out a long sigh, she almost succeeded, if she had reached 50/100 the exam would be considered approved, for 4 points she would have to repeat. - don't worry, it's a complicated part, practice more, and you will have no problem.-

With a depressive aura, Nami returned to her table, now she would have to find a free hour that coincided with Ussop so he help her study. Again. Once she was seated in her seat, she began to review the other two exams, she had answered everything, so Nami wanted to check where she had failed.

\- 76 and 89 are not so bad, why the long face? - Looking over her shoulder, asked a curious black-haired man.

Surprised, Nami turned to look at him, in her sadness she had completely forgotten about Law. Suddenly, a thought assailed her. _What would he think of his suspense?_ Not as much as Ussop,but Law had been helping her in class, answering her doubts, helping with the exercises, and now, despite his efforts, she had failed the exam, would he stop helping her when he realize that she was a useless case?

Another idea assault her _"will he make fun of me?" ,_ normally Law make fun of her, it used to be of trivial things, like the day they met, where he had joked with her bad aim or her dialogues as if she were schizophrenic, and since they sat together, he often jokes that her results were not the sameas his because the calculator did not work or pointing that "you should stop drawing pictures on the edges of the notebook and pay atencion", to which she used to reply with a joke, or drawing on his papers. In other words, she didn't mind teasing in general, but right now, she was too depressed for that.

-Those notes are not the problem ...- unsure of what to answer him, for fear of his response, Nami said cryptically.

\- so? even if the 3rd you have is the lowest grade, with those 2 it should give you a good average, as long as you have approved of course ...- with a raised eyebrow, Law answered

\- That is precisely the problem ...- turning her head to stop looking at his face, Nami shrunk slightly.

\- You suspended the organic one? - Clear surprise in his tone. Nami just nodded.- you can recover it in the next exam, don't be overwhelmed by that, Caesar is not usually demanding .- surprised with his answer, nami turned back to look at him, a slight smile adorning his face, Law was directly looking at her, he had turned his chair to be completely in front of her. Of all the possible answers that she expected on his part, that he ended up comforting her had not crossed her mind.- Can I see it? So I can tell you which parts you have more problems solving- he said extending his hand.

Still somewhat surprised, Nami snapped out of her stupor to extend the paper to him.

\- 46 huh? You have been close to pass, that's good, if it had been less than 30 if would be a problem.- reading the exam now in his hands, Law began to point the parts that had resisted her the most, as he spoke, Nami wrote down everything he explained, now they had their exams together to compare.- the main problem are those parts, review them.

\- Yes .... thank you, you are helping me a lot, I thought you would be an asshole and make fun of me, seeing your grades- more relaxed, the redhead answered.

\- No problem, and i has planned to make fun of you, but seeing how you were on the verge of tears, I restrained myself.- With a lopsided smile, he answer-However, its the first and last time, if you suspend again, I will have no mercy.

\- I will take it into account, although I would prefer not to fail again ....... thanks - Completely recovered from her episode of depression, Nami was about to send Ussop a message to arrange the study session with him as soon as possible. She was typing when in his peripheral vision, a tattooed hand began to write a series of numbers on his notebook. Confused, Nami tilted her head, asking a silent question.

\- My number, if you have any questions write me, i normally answer late by the way.- Returning to his usual position, leaning back in the chair, hands behind his head, and a bored tone, the black-haired man answered.- and in the first message, say that its you, I don't answer unknown numbers.-

Leaving aside the message for Ussop, Nami copied the phone number, and opening the messaging application, decided to send him a sticker from her collection of favorites, a cat waving with a little text next to it that says "konichinya". As soon as send it, she hear Law phone vibrated. Opening one eye, he took the device out of his pocket, the 2 blue ticks indicated that he had just opened the chat.

\- So this amorphous cat is what you try to draw in your notebook? - Indignant with the fact that he had insulted not only his art, but also one of his favorite characters, Nami quickly looked at the stickers and send him her answer, a angry cat with a text saying "dont be meowny".

\- and you just won the block nami-ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im planing to make at least 1 chapter every saturday sunday, so far i have a couple ideas, just need to put it in words, basically, writing. hope you like it -w-


	6. First really texting

Impatient, Nami looked at the screen of her phone, she had Law's chat open, her fingers on the keys, waiting for the black-haired answer. He had given her his number so that she could ask him questions about classes, it was true that he said, he usually answered late, but this was ridiculous, she had sent the message at 6 in the afternoon and it was already 1 AM. Frustrated, she decided to turn off the device, tried again to do the exercise they had to deliver the next day, without success.

\- I'll have to leave it blank ....- already tired, not only from the wait, but from the exercises, Nami decided to go to bed, she had class first hour tomorrow, and she already finished all her other assignments. She gathered up her things, prepared everything for tomorrow, took a shower, dressed in her pajamas, and once in bed, ready to sleep, she decided to check her phone again. A couple of chats had messages, from his group of friends, even at this time they were full of energy, the number of messages grew every second, however, the chat that interested her was still unanswered. Annoyed, Nami decided to send a reply.

[9/27 18:39] Nami: hey, I have a question with exercise 12, have you solved it?

[9/28 1:25] Nami: nevermind, I'll leave it blank, goodnight.

Once written, she decided to review the now 50 new messages from the group "Mugiwara crew", as guessed, 40 were from Luffy about a new game he just bought, and some reply from his friends. Not wanting to start one of the long conversations they had in the early hours of the morning, Nami set the alarm for tomorrow, and went to sleep.

It had been a bad idea to wait until so late to finish homework, her first class was at 8:30, so to get on time she had to catch the 8:00 bus, so she to get up at 7. Tired, and still annoyed by the lack of response yesterday, Nami decided to not connect the internet on her mobile, she would have a large number of messages from the group to read later, but she did not want to know if the black-haired man had answered her, or worse, if he had not yet answered.

Finally getting to class, Nami sat in her place, set up her things, and prepared to take notes. Today they would have a theory class, after that, they would have to deliver the exercises they would do in class, plus the ones Caesar had sent them previous week. Knowing that Law would be late, Nami began to draw on the last page of her notebook.

\- Today is not an amorphous cat, but a reindeer with a hat? It's still too early to celebrate Christmas, Nami-ya. - Without lifting her head from her notebook, Nami heard the chair move next to her, followed by a slight squeak, the black-haired man had just sat down. Not wanting to speak, still somewhat annoyed, Nami emitted a small "hm" in response, Law didn't say anything again and she continued drawing in her notebook.

Nami thought about the situation, "why i am so upset?", normally these things were indifferent to her, zoro used to take 2 to 3 days to answer the messages, that if he even remembered to do it, herself sometimes answered 1 day late (usually when she was overwhelmed with work), it was illogical that something so superficial would piss her off so much.

After explaining some new concepts, Caesar leave the rest of the hour for the students to do the proposed exercises, looking over at them, the redhead relaxed slightly, they were easy to understand, hopefully she would finish, deliver them and leave early.

\- Were you able to solve the 12? - Asked a voice next to her.

\- No, I told you I would leave it blank.- she can't contain the annoyed tone.

\- why? I sent you the complete procedure, you just had to calculate the result. - with some surprise, Law replied, nami could not avoid the ironic laugh.

\- So in the end you answered? Thank goodness it was not something very urgent, next time I will ask you 3 days in advance.- sarcastically, she said, and taking out her phone, Nami confirmed Law's words. As soon as she activated the 4G, her phone was filled with notifications, much of them from her friends, from what Nami read, they still talked about that new game Luffy had bought, and below, Law's chat have 3 unread messages.

[9/28 2:11] T.Law: On 12th you have to use N=MxV

[9/28 2:17] T.Law: Image

[9/28 2:17] T. Law: see you tomorrow.

The photo was basically the exercise solved, step by step, explaining what formula to use, the boy had bothered to write her a detailed explanation of the exercise so that she could solve it without problems. Nami felt like an idiot right now.

\- I told you that I usually take time to answer, and even more during the week.- Now the annoyed one was him. Without saying anything else, she continued doing his exercises, the sooner she finished and could get out of that situation, the better. Nami filled the missing exercise and handed Caesar her work, gathered up her things, and with a low "goodbye " leave the class.

The rest of the day, remorse was eating her alive. She should have acted differently, but her temper, as always, had brought out her ugliest side. Without spirit, and a little depressed, Nami lay down on her bed, today she had no pending tasks, so she began to talk with her friends, especially with Robin, Nami doub tell Robin about today's incident, her friend knew her well enough to know her tendency to overthink everything, so her calmer point of view always helped in these situations.

[9/28 22:38] Nami: I think I mess up really bad.

A few seconds later, the reply appeared on the screan.

[9/28 22:39] Robin: Has something happened with Trafalgar-san?

Nami was tipping what happened today, when the message bar showed a new notification. A message from Law, specifically, a photo. Curious about what the black-haired man wanted to tell her, she opened the chat to find a photo of a fat cat, lying on top of a wall, looking towards the street, its eyes closed, as if it were about to fall asleep. Completely puzzled, Nami decided to answer.

[9/28 22:42] Nami: ????

[9/28 22:42] T.Law: It looks like your attempts of draw a cat.

Stunned, Nami stared at the screen, she didn't know whether to laugh or get mad. She had already gone through anger today, and the comment amused him, so she opted for the former.

[9/28 22:43] Nami: first, that cat looks adorable, second, my drawings are not that bad! (｀ Д´)

[9/28 22:43] T. Law: how the fuck did you put that face?

[9/28 22:44] T. Law: And yes, you're right they're not that bad, they're worst.

[9/28 22:44] Nami: im gonna strangle you one of this days Law （♯ ▼ 皿 ▼）

[9/28 22:45] T.Law: how? you can't even reach my neck, shorty.

Nami let out a inhuman sound of indignation, then threw the phone against the pillow. She almost would have preferred that the black-haired man never answered the messages.

Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im reading one piece again from the start, i miss Law T_T, also, im unoriginal with the chapter name, i know.


	7. First random enconter

From now on, Nami hates physics, thanks to her professor.The absolute asshole, as a punishment for arrive 5 minutes late, ordered her to do double the exercises, knowing that at the end of the week they had the 2nd exam. Today she had 2 hours free between classes, so she went directly to the library to make some of her homework. Lost in thought, Nami chose the first free table she saw, almost at the back of the library, vaguely remember that Robin recommended her that area, since it was the quietest. 30 minutes later, and a few exercises already done, she decided to take a little break, took her cell phone from his backpack and checked the messages. As expected, she had a good amount of them, and almost all from Luffy.

Luffy and Nami had known each other since high school, the redhead was not going through a good time, her family problems and bad companies had made her much more apathetic, she barely talk to anyone, her behavior in class was horrible, and the only reason she managed to pass the course, it was thanks to her skills to copy in the exams. That was until a certain boy with a curious scar had crossed her path. What started with forced group proyect, turned into long years of friendship, with more and more people joining his gang, or as they say, crew. At a certain point in her life, when Nami was at her worst, Luffy had helped her, assuring that he never wanted to see her cry again, vowing that he would do everything possible to prevent it. To this day, Luffy still kept that promise, whenever Nami was sad, the boy tried to cheer her up in anyway posible, now with her busy schedule, seeing him in person was complicated, so the boy opted for something simpler. Every day he would send her a video or photo that he found funny, and when Nami was depressed, he would call her to talk, or sneak into her house to pay her a visit, practically at any time of the day.

With the stress of classes and work, this weekend, Nami admitted to him that she was a little depressed, so since that day, the number of messages from the boy had doubled. Not wanting to review these messages right now, Nami put the phone on her table again and continued with the exercises, she had reached one that was complicated, and the worst thing is that she needed the result of that to do the next 2. Frustrated, Nami started biting her thumbnail.

Her phone was muted, but recent messages were showing on the screen as a notification. A message shines on the device.

[10/05 10:44] T.Law: don't bite your nails, Nami-ya.

Stunned and scared, Nami turned to her right hand, as if expecting to find the black-haired man at her side. Empty seat. A new message appeared on the screen.

[10/05 10:44] T.Law: wrong. Try again.

Still perplexed, Nami looked up from her phone to the tables around her. 2 lines of tables from her sit, right in front of her, Law was looking with a smirk, chin poised in one hand. Coming out of her astonishment, Nami put her hand to her heart and let out a sigh, took the phone and started typing.

[10/05 10:45] Nami: you scare the shit out of me Law.

[10/05 10:45] T.Law: that was the plan.

[10/05 10:46] Nami: I could die of a heart attack!

[10/05 10:46] T. Law: good thing i'm a doctor.

[10/05 10:47] Nami: you are an asshole, that's what you are.

[10/05 10:47] T.Law: i was here when you arrive, your fault for not noticing me

[10/05 10:48] Nami: didn't know i have to make a reverence when entering the same room as you, your majesty.

[10/05 10:48] Nami: please excuse my insolence 

[10/05 10:48] Nami: t( -_- t )

[10/05 10:49] T.Law: i absolve you, peasant

Giving him an angry look and sticking out her tongue, Nami was about to lock the device to continue her study, when a new message appeared.

[10/05 10:47] T. Law: you need help with something?

[10/05 10:48] Nami: I'm fine, it's just a physic homework being complicated, as always.

Leaving the phone on the table, Nami decided to continue. After almost 20 minutes, the exercise finally gave her a result that make sense, as soon she had it, the rest were like stealing a candy from a child, or from any person really, they called her the thief cat for a reason. About to get the last problem solved her phone start vibrate, a call, the number corresponded to Luffy. As much as she liked talking to her best friend, Nami hung up the call, and seconds after open the message application.

[10/05 11:08] Nami: can't answer now

[10/05 11:08] Nami: I'm in the library

[10/05 11:09] Luffy: BUT NAMI

[10/05 11:09] Luffy: YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS

[10/05 11:09] Luffy: **Video**

[10/05 11:10] Luffy: PUT THE SOND ON

[10/05 11:10] Luffy: SHISHISHISI

With smile, Nami searched in her backpack for her headphones, if Luffy was typing so fast and in capital letters he was excited, it must be something very funny. Once she put on the headphones, Nami opened the video. It was of poor quality, she could see a husky puppy, absolutely adorable, a woman was giving him orders, the little guy complied them perfectly, until the command to speak came. At that moment Nami was grateful that the library was almost empty, letting out a laugh, the redhead put a hand to her mouth to contain the fit of laughter that threatened to begin.

Damn Luffy and his damn funny animal videos.

Recovering, the girl was about to write a reply to her friend when a message appeared on the screen.

[10/05 11:12] T.Law: I didn't know that physics was so fun.

Red with shame and the laughter, Nami decided to do a little nasty.

[10/05 11:12] Nami: **Video**

[10/05 11:12] Nami: watch it with the sound on

After writing the answer, she put the device on his table, and with one hand on his chin, as the black-haired man had before, Nami wanted to see the others reaction. First the boy looked at her with a raised eyebrow, as if suspecting her, then he slightly shrugged his shoulders and rummaging in his pocket took out some wireless headphones, placed one on his ear and looking at his phone, he began to play the video. During the first seconds his expression was neutral, indifferent, that changed quickly when he reached a certain part of the video, letting out a small laugh, Law did the same as Nami, covering his mouth with one hand to prevent any sound escaping from his lips. After a much faster recovery from the situation that Nami, he started typing.

[10/05 11:13] T.Law: you got me, that was pretty funny.

[10/05 11:13] Nami: right?? funny and adorable, i love it

[10/05 11:13] Nami: sticker (a cat saying "it's purrfect")

[10/05 11:14] T.Law: why you have to ruin my fun with a horrible cat pun?

[10/05 11:14] Nami: Paw-done me? they are very funny

[10/05 11:15] T.Law: ...

[10/05 11:15] T.Law: i just feel my neurons die while reading that

[10/05 11:16] Nami: un-furrr-tunate furr you.

The 8 hours block, in Nami's opinion, was totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i wanted to explain the relationship between nami and luffy, because in the future i will use it a lot (not pairing, its brotp). Also, i'm convinced that nami love cat puns and law its a dog person.  
> By the way, the video is this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5ljF6XgTww


	8. First birthday

Dressing with her uniform and skates, Nami was ready to start her shift at the Sunny.

5 years ago, the crew decided to invest their life savings and found the bar Sunny-go. With Franky and Ussop in charge of the construction, Sanji in the kitchen, its popularity skyrocketed in a matter of months, becoming one of the most famous Restaurant-Bars on the "Grand Line". Little by little new members joined, mostly cooks and waiters, since the 8 founders had other occupations, and the bar became their meeting place. Luffy and Zoro work in the same gym, Luffy as an activity coordinator and monitor, and Zoro is an expert in martial arts, Ussop became an architect in a well-known construction company, Sanji had opened his gourmet restaurant "All Blue", Robin was finishing his career and also worked in the national library "Ohara", Nami sometimes wondered how she was able to do everything at the same time. On Franky's part, he was already a master craftsman of wood, working in the shipyards "GALEY-LA "and Brook, being a renowned singer, normally went on tour to different cities. Nami ran a small shop and the mikan plantation that belonged to her mother with Nojiko, but since she needed more money for her studies, she decided to take a position as waitress, working right after school until 22:00 and on weekends from 18:00 until closing time.

Before leaving the dressing room to start her shift, Nami stepped in front of the mirror to check that everything was in place, since the uniform on more than one occasion had played a trick on her. It consisted of a red pleated skirt with a white apron and a matching short-sleeved shirt with the local logo on the back, each waitress could customize it to her liking, Nami leave the first two buttons of the blouse open, leting see her cleavage and the hair in a high ponytail that went with a small red bow.

The place was divided in 2 parts, the cafeteria area, which in the afternoon became a bar, and the restaurant, where meals were served from 12 to 12, then the area for staff and on the second floor was the office, warehouse and an apartment that only the crew had access to, a place they normally use to meet or simply when they did not feel like returning to their respective homes after a long party.

Today, being a weekday, especially a Tuesday, the clientele was not abundant in the bar when the dining room was full, and they had several reservations throughout the night. Being one of the fastest and most experienced waitresses, the redhead used to take care of the bar, her quick memory and handling of the skates allowed her to serve quickly and efficiently, likewise, the amount of tips would be bigger, since she could serve more customers at the same time.

The shift progressed slowly, you could see some regulars at the bar talking with Shakky, the boss of the waitresses, and for the crew, today Sanji was in the kitchen, they wanted to implant some new dishes in the menu, Italian food, and he wanted to personally verify that the results were optimal. The hours went by as she served customers and chatted with friends. It was almost 10 at night when a large group entered, Nami was attending to a couple at that moment, she could only see the back of the last members of the group entering the restaurant. They all wore a curious jacket with a logo that the redhead was familiar with, but she could not say from were and another feature caught her attention widely, they were all very tall.

\- They are so big that they almost collide with the door - the girl commented while preparing the order for clients.

\- Basketball players- Shakky commented while preparing some drinks.

\- Just because they are tall, they don't necessarily have to be players - squinting, Nami was preparing the last drink.

\- true, but in this case, it is, do you see the logo on the jacket? is the symbol of the basketball team of "Seele", a high school from the North Blue.

\- oh, so they are the stereotype- with a mocking smile, said the girl.

She finished his deliveries when Kamie left the dining room, clutching his wrist with a wince.

\- Kamie-chan, are you okay? - Approaching her, Nami began to examine the girl's wrist, the area was red and starting to swell.

\- It's nothing, I hit my hand while picking up some plates- explained the green-haired woman, while trying to move the joint, resulting in a slight scream of pain.

\- This is not nothing! you can barely move your hand, and the swelling is getting worse, we have to bandage and put some ice.- Careful not to hurt her more, Nami guided the girl to the employee room, extended a chair and went looking for the medicine cabinet, while waiting, Shaky and Sanji entered the room.

\- Something happen Nami-san? I hear your alarmed voice from the kitchen-

\- I'm fine Sanji-kun, but I think Kamie twisted her wrist- finally catching the first-aid kit, the redhead take out the bandages and a cold gauze.

\- really?! Kamie-chwan, what happened ?! Who has done that to you? - The blonde rushed to get on his knees in front of the girl, while he took her good hand and began to rant his typical love praises.- I will destroy any bastard who dares to put his hand on so pretty lady!

\- Sanji-chi, I'm fine, no one attacked me, it was my mistake- she speak, red with shame from the cook's continuous love proposals.

\- Kamie-chan, you can't work like that, I'm going to ask Jimbe to take you to the hospital for a check, better confirm that it's just a small blow than something worse, likewise, tomorrow you don't have to come, even if its only swelling and not twisted, it will not recover for a few days - taking a puff on his cigarette, concluded Shakky.

\- Thanks, I'm sorry for the inconvenience- the girl answered with her head down- I'm always causing problems.

\- You don't cause any problem, don't worry, I will take your shift for the rest of today and tomorrow- with a smile, Nami secured the bandage on the girl's wrist, finishing the job.

\- Are you sure Nami-chan? Kamie-chan is in charge of closing this week, you will have to be where until 23:00 at least.

\- No problem, it's only 2 days, I can do it, this week I don't have much work at the university, and this way we won't have to reorganize schedules with the other waitresses.

\- Understood, if you see that tomorrow you can't make it, notify me and I will call someone to fill the shift- finishing his cigarette, Shakky went to the exit- I will tell Jimbe to wait for you at the entrance Kaime-chan, change carefully to not make the wound worse.

\- I WILL HELP YOU CHANGE KAM-

\- oh no, none of that, you go back to the kitchen- pulling the blonde's ear, they left the room to let the girl change.

Once the other waitresses were informed of the situation, the positions were reorganized, Nami, went on to serve in the dining room, from the door she could hear the bustle of people, on her way to the tables she noticed the glance of the people, it was understandable, in this area the skates weren't recommended.

\- Hello and welcome to the Sunny, I'm Nami and today I'll be your waitress, what do you want to eat? - With a smile, she began to write down the orders. Once her tables were taken care of, Nami was heading to the kitchen when Conis called her.

\- Heso Nami! someone from table 03 wants to talk to you-

Confused by the strange request, she went to the table, her surprise grow when she noticed it was the table of the basketball team.

\- Hello, my name is Nami, you need something?

\- Oh, so you weren't lying captain! you know her!

\- She is so beautiful.

\- Dreamy!

\- Absolutely cute.

\- Why are you always lucky with the girls captain, it's not fair!

\- You'll are scaring her ...

Almost at the same time, the boys and the girl, were commenting the things about her, addressing a certain "captain".

\- Why would I lie? and stop praising, if she keeps turning red like that, she might faint. - sarcastically, a well known voice to her spoke. Surprised, she managed to locate the black-haired man in the huge group of boys, he was between one red-haired boy and the other, she could not tell because of his peculiar cap with the text "penguin", both looked at her almost drooling ,in the middle, her classmate, looked at her with mockery. Sliding her skates, Nami positioned herself behind the boy.

\- Trafalgar Law, you don't know how to greet like a normal person? - with hands on her hips, she scolded him.

\- And I did, but you were busy, and you're still busy to the point that you haven't even realized I was here.

\- I'm working Law, and this table is not in my area, you also lack the hat- without being really aware of what she was doing, Nami ran her hand through the boy's hair, as if to remark the sentence.- I find it strange see you without it.

\- It is not like I wear it 24/7, also, it does not match the colors of the uniform.-

\- snooty

\- clueless

\- clueless? I'm working, not searching if you are in the same room as me

\- but you should

\- attention whore - with a huff, Nami turned her attention to the rest of the table-Anyway, do you guys need something?

\- What cakes do you recommend? It is the captain's birthday, so it has to be a cold cake- said the boy with the cap.

\- oh! are you celebrating a birthday? who is the birthday boy? - asked the redhead curiously.

\- Captain Law! - The group said with joy. The words were slow to process in Nami's mind.

\- captain? are you captain? ...... wait, birthday? It's your birthday ?? - the initial surprise quickly turned to anger when the information registered in his mind- today is your birthday and you did not warn me- she said and then puffed up his cheeks and crossed his arms.

\- we didn't have class together today, I forgot- without giving much thought, Law replied.

\- You could have sent me a message ...- sighing, she returned to her role as waitress- so cold cakes? We have the 3 chocolate cake, strawberry, cheesecake, pineapple, red fruits and tiramisu, which one would you like?

\- I want the pineapple!

\- Tiramisu!

\- strawberry for me.

\- red fruits here.

One by one, the group was saying their requests, while writing down, Nami counted, there were a total of 17, 18 with Law.

\- And what does the birthday boy want? - already writted down all the requests, the only one that was missing was his.

\- I don't know ... which one do you recommend? I don't want it to be especially sweet.

\- 3 chocolates or tiramisu, by the way, why does it have to be a cold cake? - curious, asked the redhead.

\- I don't like bread, and cake is the sweet version.- with a gesture of repulsion, the black-haired man commented, Nami had to hold back the laugh, how could someone not like bread?

\- Then 3 chocolates, Conis will be back with your order- Finishing scoring, Nami went to the kitchen, leaving the order for them to prepare it. Once it was ready, Nami decided to do a little susprise for the birthday boy. Picking up the chocolate syrup, she began to write a message on the boy's portion. Conis was the waitress assigned to that table, so she left the delivery to her, just pointing out who the decorated piece was for. A short time later, she heard a chorus of laughter coming from the table.

At 23:40, almost next day, Nami finished her shift, she was changing when decided to check her phone, it had several messages from her friends and a few, as expected, in the Law chat.

[10/06 22:10] T.Law: nice skating skills.

[10/06 22:11] T.Law: and 10 points for the outfit.

[10/06 22:56] T.Law: i will never forget this humilliation Nami-ya

[10/06 22:57] T.Law: **IMAGE**

His ribs began to hurt from laughing when she opened the photo, it was the cake that she had decorated for him, in front of the piece of food, written with chocolate was a "Happy Purr-thday!".

[10/06 23:43] Nami: deal with it

[10/06 23:43] Nami: If you had warned me that today was your birthday, you would get a gift and not that.

Putting the phone aside, she finished changing, said goodbye to her colleagues and was heading to the exit when a new message appeared.

[10/06 23:51] T.Law: wait, what?

[10/06 23:51] T.Law: i could get a present and not an horrible joke?

[10/06 23:52] Nami: yes, to late, you will have to wait a year for it now :(

[10/06 23:52] T.Law: its still my birthday.

[10/06 23:53] Nami: only for a few more minutes.

[10/06 23:53] T.Law: enough time for my present, i want it delivered tomorrow on class

[10/06 23:54] Nami: you expect me to buy you a gift at 1 in the morning?! i'm not even in home yet!

[10/06 23:54] T.Law: what do you mean?

[10/06 23:55] T.Law: its pretty late, we have class tomorow, not a good day to party, Nami-ya.

[10/06 23:55] Nami: i just leave work, dumbass, im taking the bus.

[10/06 23:56] T.Law: its not safe to walk alone at this hour, be careful.

[10/06 23:57] T.Law: let me know when you get home.

That was unexpected, but really welcoming.

[10/06 23:57] Nami: thank you for the concerning, i will write you when i got home.

[10/06 23:58] Nami: oh

[10/06 23:58] Nami: almost forgot

[10/06 23:59] Nami: happy birthday! (*´∇｀*)

[10/06 23:59] T.Law: thank you

[10/07 00:00] Nami: any resolution for this year?

[10/07 00:00] T.Law: yes

[10/07 00:01] T.Law: i will work my hardest to keep annoying you.

[10/07 00:02] Nami: you dont have to work really hard, you alredy do an excellent work.

[10/07 00:02] T.Law: as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im late for laws birthday TT_TT, nerv its a reference to evangelion, it also means soul in german, and since Law its german, it make sense.  
> hope you like it, and thanks for all the kind coments! <3


	9. First Present

Exhausted didn't come close to describing how Nami felt that moment. In the end, the poor Kaime broke her wrist, needing to rest for at least a week, and while they rearranged their shifts to fill the gap, Nami had continued to supply her. It had only been 4 days, but the few hours of sleep, since she left at 1,arrive home at 2 and go to bed almost at 3, to get up at 7, combined with the fact of having classes and leaving immediately to work had ruined her.

Practically crawling to her place, the redhead appreciated that today was a simple class, they would do exercises and learn some new formulas. She was so focused on not falling asleep that she didn't even notice when her partner greeted her. On the verge of falling unconscious, Nami saw a hand moving up and down in front of her, the tattoos betrayed the owner.

\- Not a good moment for a nap, Nami-ya.

\- Shut up, i was not sleeping- yawning, said the redhead.

\- Sure, it definitely didn't look like it- said the black-haired man wiht a smile, it vanished the moment Nami turned to look at him.- Dam, are you trying to compete with my dark circles?

\- They look so bad?

\- Enough for me to ask you what's wrong with your sleep schedule.

\- I have to fill the gap for a waitress in the Sunny, so I leave late and get up early.

\- Late, like the other day?

\- Yes, I leave around 1, I close shift.

\- And you have been doing that all week?

\- Basically.

\- No wonder you look like this.

\- Thanks for the compliment.

\- You are welcome, but seriously, they can't bring someone else? If you continue like this, it can affect your health- during the conversation the boy's tone was changing, now she could distinguish concern, that made Nami think, if Law, a doctor, was worried,maybe the situation was not so good as she believed.

\- I already talk with the person in charge to change the shifts, in theory we will reorganize them tomorrow, so it's just one more day.

\- So today you will also go until 1? - Nami nodded- let me know when you get home.

\- You don't have to worry about that - The girl replied with a slight smile.

\- You leave late and in a bad area, also the last months the number of girls who are attacked, or worse, disappear, are increasing, be cautious Nami-ya.

\- I know, and I appreciate it. - Looking in her backpack, Nami took out a small black package, a gold bow decorated the corner.- By the way, this is for you.- Taking the package, the black-haired man looked curiously at the girl.- I'm sorry for the delay, if you have warned, I would have given it to you the day itself.

Nami looked carefully at the change of expression on Law, from the confusion his face acquired a grimace of surprise, after the words of the girl he had finally understood what she had given him, quickly turning to a smile, she could only see how it was formed, since Law quickly looked away. Being in his sleep deprived state, she wasn't completely sure, but could swear a slight blush was forming on the boy's cheeks before he turned his face away.

\- You didn't have to buy me anything. - He said after a while - the texts were a joke.

\- I know your demands for a gift were a joke, but not mine, so happy belated birthday Law.

\- Thank you - he said almost in a whisper, looking at her sideways with a smile, he began to open the package.

Removing the paper carefully, so as not to make too much noise, since they were still in class, Law discarded it in the trash can at the end of the table. After removing the ornament, he now had in front of him a simple wooden box, without any detail that would reveal its contents. Opening it carefully, inside was a fountain pen. White with the metallic areas shone in gold, the case brought several head refills, to choose the width of the stroke, as well as a small bottle with black ink.

\- I realized a few weeks ago that you were almost finishing your black pen, I saw this in the window of a stationery store and I thought you might like it. - Explained the girl- you can recharge the ink, so you don't have to be buy a new one.- while she spoke Law grab the pen to examine it more closely, taking a piece of paper, he began to write fine lines, the head was in the smaller measure, making a line finer than a normal pen.- How about?

\- It's light and elegant, I like it.-

\- happy to hear it.

\- again, thanks, you didnt have to buy me anything.

\- but i wanted too.

\- why?

\- why not? - Nami know that it was silly, herself was not very sure why she had bought something, simply when she found out that it was his birthday she decided to do it.

\- ... i dont know wath to respond to that.- almost laughting, Law was now looking at her, his chin in his hand and in the other the pen, since he had taken it out of the box he had not released it once.

\- them dont say anything and enjoy your gift.- giving him light tap on the shoulder, Nami ended the conversation, after all they were still in class, and the exercises would not be done theirselves.

\- i will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like stilled pens, specially the glass ones


	11. First study session

This month, the exams began to accumulate to the redhead. Just 1 week before her second chemistry exam, Nami was getting more and more nervous, the other subjects were no problem, she got a good grade in Physics, the teacher was an asshole, but the exams were not difficult. Having to make the current exam, but also recover a previous part, she feared that she would be unable to get the 2 of them by focusing on one and vice versa. With Ussop's help, she had already clarified her most important doubts, she was almost sure that would be able to take the second exam without a problem, she understood the exercises well, to the point that hardly needed any help from Law in class. But organic was another world... it doesn't matter how much she looked at those drawings, she wasn't able to name and write what was in front of her. Sometimes she wondered who had the wonderful idea of creating 3 systems to write the same compound.

\- Friedrich August Kekulé von Stradonitz can fucking eat my ass.- Nami said furiously as she crossed out the result, she had put it wrong, again.

\- not a good idea, it will be difficult to yell his name during sex. - in his typical indifferent stance, Law replied.

\- shut it, smartass, it's getting on my nerves how carefree you are, knowing that we have an exam in a few days.-

\- It makes you nervous that im calm? - Pointing to himself, the incredulous boy said.

\- Rather, it makes me jealous, I'm on the verge of a fit of hysteria and you are like someone hearing rain ...

\- Not all of us control stress the same Nami-ya, that I look relaxed on the outside does not mean that on the inside I am.

\- oh ...- Nami did not know what to answer, true that the boy seemed calm, but that meant absolutely nothing, she herself was able to hide her emotions almost perfectly, a practice that now she used little, but in a the past had been his day to day.- I'm sorry, I hadn't considered it, of course you're also nervous ...

\- Oh no, don't get me wrong, I'm not, I'm just saying I could be.- Laughing,rhe replied.

\- ... you are insufferable- looking back at her notes, Nami decided to ignore the boy, it was clear that she was not going to get anything useful talking to him.

\- and irresistible, i know.

Without saying anything else, the class continued, today they had a review of the exam, likewise, when they finished, they could ask questions, stay to study or leave, they had free choice. Nami had decided to stay to study, she still had several things to finish, the more time she could dedicate, the better. As she finished a problem, she heard Law gather up his material to leave.

\- Don't stay to study?

\- Better things to do.- Finishing picking up, he turned to see her, she probably should have made a bigger effort to hide the disappointment that was reflected on her face at the boy's words - I'm going to the library, I have another exam this week for another subject. - as apology, he explain.

\- Understable, see you them. - Sighing, Nami returned to her notes, or so it seemed, since she was really overthinking why she had been disappointed by the fact that Law left, possibly because with the exams she barely had time to see her friends , and in class, Law was the closest thing to one she had.

Yeah, it was definitely that.

After Chemistry Nami had her next class in 10 minutes, attending was optional, since they would only review the results of last week's exam, and knowing how tight the students' agenda was this month, the teacher Tsuru had given them that option. The redhead debated whether to go or not, on one hand she wanted to know the grade, on the other she could use the time to study other things. As she though what to do, her phone rang.

[25/10 12:24] T.Law: have you left class yet?

[25/10 12:24] Nami: yes, did you need something?

[25/10 12:25] T.Law: the library is almost empty.

[25/10 12:25] T.Law: I have the table to myself.

It took she a few seconds to understand what he was trying to tell her. What a dork.

[25/10 12:27] Nami: better, so I can send you more animals videos and laugh all you want.

[25/10 12:27] T. Law: i will not open anithing that you send me

[25/10 12:28] Nami: them i will show you in person.

[25/10 12:28] T.Law: please dont

[25/10 12:28] Nami: where are you?

[25/10 12:29] T.Law: I'm starting to think it's not a good idea tell you.

[25/10 12:29] Nami: late, I see you.

Putting the phone aside, Nami watched the boy look at her with a mixture of grace and concern. Nami was grateful that in her sestion there wasn't more people triying to study, it would be impossible for them with the continuous dialogue and laughter that she maintained with the black-haired man for an hour and a half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point i feel like im doing just shitposting, but i need to develop the relationship before go to the interesting "first", besides, im making a much darker fic whit this paring and i need the fluff TwT  
> enjoy and stay safe <3


	12. First lab partner

The exam hadn't turned out as dificult as Nami feared, in fact, she was pretty sure she'd managed to pass both, so her anxiety and bad mood had vanished right after the exam. Today, as Caesar had told them at the beginning of the course, their classes would begin to be practical, they would do a series of experiments as they studied different sections of chemistry. What Nami didn't expect is that these practices would be in pairs and to avoid conflicts, they would be chosen by lottery. Nervous, she wrote her name on a piece of paper, as well as Law's on another, since he was late and the draw would be at the beginning of class. Leaving the paper in the basket that Caesar arranged, she sat back in her place, waiting for luck to choose her mate. In class there were 24 students, that made only a 0.23% chance that her partner was the black-haired one, and with her luck, she already ruled out the idea of being a couple completely.

It wasn't that Nami hated her classmates or something like that, they were quite nice, except some girls who didn't give up in their attempts to flirt with the boy and looked at her in bad ways because of her friendship with the boy, the rest were normal, calm, she simply conect with Law and he was the one with whom she had the most contact.

Caesar took out two papers at random from the basket, and writing down the couple's names on the board, the groups formed little by little. Their names hadn't yet been written on board when the black-haired man appeared.

\- good morning lazybones, did you sleep well?- crossing her arms over her chest, Nami looked at him with mockery.

\- as always, dont you see my perfect non existeial dark circles? - running a hand over his face, the boy replied with the same tone.

\- they look exceptional black today, did you even go to bed?

\- I have an exam today on 2nd period, and needed to review some things- with a yawn, answered the black-haired man- by the way, what are we going to do today?

\- Caesar is choosing the lab groups- 

\- He choose them? - Confused, raising an eyebrow, Law looked at the blackboard, just at that moment, Nami's name was being written , so she didn't see the annoyed face of the boy. Her partner would be Mansherry Chiyu. Getting up from her place, Nami went to the girl with long blonde hair, who was holding the arm of what, according to Nami remembered, was her boyfriend.

\- Sherry, it will only be for practices, we will sit down together again- said the boyfriend, Leo, while the girl puffed her cheeks angrily.

\- I do not want to leave you, what if your partner is a girl more beautiful than me? I don't want to see that ...- almost crying said the blonde

\- Nobody is prettier than you, my cherry - with a sweeter tone than caramel, the boy replied.

An immense urge to vomit overtook Nami, she put a hand to her mouth as a reflex, and another hugging her stomac.

\- Do you need a trash can, nami-ya? - Law called her from her side, looking with amusement at the girl's disgusted face.

\- I need to stop listening, can you make that?

\- I can, but I don't want to, how else would I make fun of you?

\- write

\- to much work

\- lazy

\- exaggerated

\- exaggerated? have you heard the same as me?

\- loud and clear, I've been here almost the same time as you.

\- Why? You missed me so much?- 

\- come down to earth, and look at the blackboard.- with his thumb he pointed.

Averting her eyes from him, Nami looked at the now fully formed practice groups. Right after Nami and Mansherry, Trafalgar Law and Leo Tontatta were write. Well, even without being parners, Nami was sure that she would end up doing the experiments with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short, i was center on the other fic and law novel translation ^^U


	13. First knowing his tastes

Of all the annual festivals celebrated worldwide, for Nami, Christmas was the best.

Some would say that for the presents, which was certainly a bonus, but for the redhead it was meeting with her loved ones one last time before the end of the year. Remembering all the good times in the past before starting a new year. And not only that, the delicious typical food, the beautiful decorations that adorned everything, the snow! Nami loved to watch snow, especially since her hometown was almost impossible to see it. She had to start organizing the annual snow battle of the "mugiwara crew" against "kid band" team, last year they had lost because Sanji and Franky were missing, this year the whole group was there and she couldn't wait to see the temperamental mechanic lose one more year. She also had to choose a day to go eat with Nojiko and Gen-san to Coconashi, no matter how busy she was, one day would always be reserved for his only "family", although at this point the crew could be consider an extension.

She was so immersed in her Christmas plans that almost skipped her bus stop. Today she had a meet with Robin to do one of the famous Christmas activities. Visit the antiques market. Years ago, when she honored her nickname ,"thief cat", Nami used to visit the markets for other purposes, objects of great value without much protection were almost like an invitation. Now, with a completely different life, she still enjoyed visiting them, the jewelry, the antiques, the craft stalls, the homemade food, everything was interesting and of course, with her ability to haggle she could get it for a ridiculously low price.

Excited, she sent Robin a message to say that she had arrived, and would wait for her at the North entrance, where the handicraft stalls began, they would follow the usual route, starting with those, the food stalls, the book stalls, then the antiques and finally, the jewelry stalls. Normally Robin accompanied her to the books, then she got lost in the sea of paper, and Nami knew that trying to get her out of there was impossible, so at least she would accompany her half the way.

While waiting for the librarian, Nami looked for a nearby coffee stand, ordering for 2, so they wouldn't have to wait in line again. She was paying for her order when her phone rang. Robin was waiting for her at the entrance. Picking up the drinks, she headed towards her friend.

\- Robin !! - almost screaming, Nami caught the attention of the black-haired woman.

  
\- Hello Nami, I see that you are especially excited today- taking the tea, Robin thanked her.

  
\- How not to be! It's the first market of the winter! I'm looking forward to seeing this year's antiques, also I haven't seen you for a long time.-

  
\- Certainly, you've been quite busy with classes, how are you doing by the way?

  
-Very good, I was afraid of physics and chemistry, but I ended up passing them without much difficult, Ussop deserves heaven for the number of times I have bothered him these last weeks- taking a sip of her coffee, Nami began to look some necklaces made of amethyst.

  
\- I'm glad, but I'm sure that ussop is not the only one who deserves thanks.- she said looking at Nami.

  
\- Yes, Law has also been a great help ... as always, you were right Robin- she replied sighing.

  
\- fufufu .. I don't always are, in this case I was only 50% sure, I'm glad I got it right.-

  
\- Only 50%? What am I, your guinea pig?

  
\- Something like that - with one of her macabre smiles, the black-haired woman answered. Under normal circumstances, Nami will felt offended or angry, but in this case, she appreciated the push Robin gave her.

Finishing their drinks they began the tour of the stalls, this year the crafts with gems seemed to be the most requested, almost each had its own objects made of said material. As a former thief, Nami knew how to distinguish the stones, from the highest value to the most common, with some exceptions since she wasn't a geologist. Amethyst, malachite and quartz were his favorites, although they were the most common.She knew that here she wouldn't find anything that could serve as a gift for her friends, Luffy and Zoro would not wear any jewelry for their work, they would break them right away, Sanji, who used his hands all day couldn't either and she was sure that if she gave something like that to Franky or Ussop they would end up building something macabre with it. Brook would possibly like it, but she had seen the musician wear necklaces more expensive than her apartment rent, so a quartz bracelet would be a bit ridiculous, so she decide that she would only buy for her sister and Vivi, since it would be stupid to buy Robin's gift in front of her. 

Several dozen stalls later Nami finally had the presents. For Vivi, she decided a bracelet made of lapis lazuli and for her sister, who also used to work with her hands, having to tend the trees and the store, she choose a set of earrings made of star-shaped blue quartz. Happy with the choice, she decided that it was time to move on to the next section of the market, the food. The aroma made his mouth turn water, cookies, biscuits, breads and chocolate filled the street. As always, she would take the cookies that Luffy liked, along with the pineapple nougat that Franky adored, she didn't know why, but was nobody to judge, her favorite was the black chocolate with orange, also, a bizarre combination. Buies done, the girls decided to take for themselves some bread of nuts and raisins and go to the next area, from where Nami would continue alone, they were only putting their feet in the entrance and she could already clearly see the glow of illusion in the eyes of the oldest girl seeing the amount of old books scattered everywhere.

\- We part here right? - Almost sadly said the redhead, she knew very well that when they got there she would lose her friend's attention, she didn't blame her, as soon as she reached the jewelry area she would do the same.

  
\- Indeed, this year I want to look for some old Russian or Polish literature, it will take me a while- looking at the girl, she noticed her change of expression- but if you want we could meet before returning home.

  
\- oh! perfect for me! - happy again, she said goodbye temporarily to Robin.

  
Nami already left the book area and was already in the middle of the journey to the jewerly when something, or rather someone, caught her attention. A very tall boy with black hair and a strange yellow sweatshirt with a smiling face, he was with his back to her, talking to the owner of a stall of coins and stamps, without approaching for fear of being wrong and causing a shameful situation, Nami waited from a distance for him to turn around and confirm her doubts. To her surprise, she had to wait a good 5 minutes, was the boy arguing with the owner? . Tired of the apparent chatter, the owner pointed to other stall of coins and stamps. Finally he turned to go.

  
Bingo.

Stealthily so as not to be seen, Nami placed herself behind the boy and covered both his eyes with her hands, or well, she would have done it if she could get there, leaving her hands at the level of his ears.

  
\- Why do you have to be so damn tall?- On tiptoe to try to reach, she gave up, letting her hands rest on his cheeks.

  
\- Nami-ya?- Confused, Law turned around to see the girl looking at him with furrowed eyebrows.- What are you trying to do? 

  
\- I wanted to cover your eyes, but it's impossible when you are 5 meters tall. - With indignation, she removed her hands from Law's face and crossed her arms.

  
\- I'm 1.92 tall, not 5, which is only a little above average, the problem is you, who are below.-

  
\- I'm 1.65 Law, that IS the average - she said feigning anger.

  
\- Do you want me to bend over so you can do it? - 

  
\- Would you?- Raising her eyebrows, Nami looked at him.

  
\- Sure.- and to her extreme surprise, he crouched down at the level of her face, with his eyes closed.

  
Nami knew why he was in that position in front of her, to continue with the game, but the proximity, his eyes closed and a lopsided smile waiting for her, gave the redhead a completely different idea of what to do.

-"What are you thinking Nami, he's like that for you to put your hands on his eyes, just that" -with a slight blush, she slowly brought her hands to his face, placing them carefully above his eyes.

\- w-who am I? - Giving herself a mental slap for the hesitation, she was grateful that he couldn't see how red she had turned in a matter of seconds.

  
\- hmm .....- putting a hand on his chin, as if thinking, Law replied- I don't know, but I hope it's not Nami-ya.

  
\- IDIOT! - Withdrawing her hands angrily, Nami started to leave, when a hand gently grabbed her wrist.

  
\- Joking, I'm surprised you didn't see it coming.-

  
\- HM! - Inflating her cheeks angrily, Nami decided that it was best to calm down, he hadn't done anything wrong, her reaction was because of her stupid thoughts out of place.

  
\- You look like a squirrel with your cheeks like that- releasing her wrist, he brought his hand to the girl's face to squeeze her cheeks, causing Nami to release the accumulated air.

  
\- Your hands are frozen, why don't you wear gloves? - Touching her face, since it felt cold where Law had placed his fingers, Nami commented and began to walk, following the boy.- and you are not wearing your hat- Although she didn't reach the top of his head, she was able to reach the nape, so she carefully ran her fingers through the boy's silky hair.

Stopping in his tracks, Law took a few moments before turning around to answer her, a slight blush adorned his cheeks.

  
\- See? your face is red!you are cold! - She said as a reprimand.

  
\- i .... i forgot it on the hospital yesterday....- looking away, he answered.

  
\- oh! I see - it made sense, she never have seen him without the hat, except on his birthday, where he explained that he left it on purpose.- anyway, what are you doing here? I saw you talking to the owner of antiques, were you looking for something?

  
\- .....- looking away, the boy didn't answer-

  
\- If you need help, I'm good at haggling, I can get a good price for anything you want.-

  
Nami waited patiently for his response, it seems that he was debating whether or not to tell her the reason for his visit to the market, with a sigh, he finally decided to talk.

  
\- I will tell you, but not the reality, it's a hypothetical situation, everything I will say from now on is hypothetical, understood?

  
\- hypothetical?

  
-Yes, hypothetical, it may or may not be the reality.

  
-oookkk ....- with doubt, Nami awaited the explanation.

  
-well .... let's say that I, hypothetically, like to come to antique fairs because .....- passing a hand through his hair, and looking away for a few moments, Law replied- I like commemorative coins.- Unable to avoid it, a laugh escaped the redhead.

  
\- You collect coins? That's adorable - she said with a hand over her mouth.

  
\- I said hypothetically- Law answered with some anger.

  
\- only coins or also stamps? Who would say you were a nerd of those things... - she couldn't help but mess with him, it was a completely unexpected facet.

  
\- Nami-ya ...-

\- I'm kidding, after all this is hypothetical right?

  
\- yes, hypothetical

  
\- So you were looking at the coins in that stall?

  
\- Yes

  
\- But it looked like you were arguing with the owner.

  
\- Because that's what I was doing - snorting, the boy answered - they had a rare coin from the foundation of the Ohara library, it was to much expensive, so I tried to negotiate.

  
\- and I guess you didn't get it.

  
\- No, he practically expelled me - he answered angrily.

  
\- how rude! -

  
\- I don't think I can buy the coin now- with a sigh, the boy replied- a shame, it was quite rare ...

  
\- If you want I will buy it for you ... hypothetically of course.-

  
\- Would you?- In amazement, Law looked at her.

  
\- Of course! i told you I'm quite good at negotiating.- Haughtily, Nami was about to go to the stall- By the way, how that coin looks like? - stopping, she realized that she had no idea of what the object in question looked like or their cost.

  
\- It's a normal 5 belly coin, but on the back it has the ohara library carved, and it is engraved with the text "commemoration of the foundation" , the owner told me that it cost 150 belly, so if you could get it for less than 100 it will be perfect.

  
\- Understood!-

With her goal clear, Nami headed off to talk to the owner Innocently, almost shyly, she asked the man if he could show her which coins were the rarest, not wanting to be obvious in her main interest. One by one he showed her the collections until the one she was looking for appeared.

  
-I like this! my grandfather worked there for a while, and it's a gift for him- with a smile, Nami said- how much does it cost?

  
\- It is a rare edition of the foundation of the library, normally I would sell it for 130 ... but being you I leave it at 95.- He had told Law that he didn't intend to sell it for less than 150 ... it was already considerably less, but if she could get it cheaper, better.

  
\- I don't have so much money ...- with a pout, Nami crossed her arms, making her breasts rise up, drawing the seller's attention to her cleavage.- I only have 80 bellys left, and I still have to buy a gift for my mother- with a faked sigh, the girl put a finger to her lips, suggestively- Could you leave it at 60? - lowering more was a risky move, if she got it for that price, it would be less than Law's goal.

  
\- 60 is very low miss, it's a rare coin.-

  
\- I know, but my grandfather sure will adore it- lightly, she passed her hand over the surface of the display book, brushing the seller's hand.- Would you leave it for me at 70, please? - with his best puppy face, Nami looked into his eyes.

  
\- 70 is more...... reasonable ... okay! it's yours for 70 bellys- with a slight blush, the man turned away from the book, and taking the coin, he placed it in a red velvet box.

\- Thank you very much sir! - With a wink, Nami said goodbye and went to the black-haired man who was looking at her expectantly. Lifting the box, Nami placed it in his hands.

  
\- No need to thank me.- Nami waited for the boy's sarcastic comment, comment that never came.

  
For the tenth time that day, Nami was in awe of the boy's response. It wasn't the smirk of superiority or the sarcastic comment that she was expecting.Law kept his eye on the newly bought coin, as he examined it in the evening light. Then it happened, without letting go of the precious object, Law turned to see her, a smile of pure happiness on his face.

  
\- Thank you very much Nami, I have wanted it for a long time- still smiling, the boy continued to admire the object.

  
To all the gods that exist, Nami was grateful that Law didn't turn around again until some time later, since she was sure, her face matched her hair. With her heart racing, the only thing that haunted her mind was that she really want to see that smile dedicated to her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel motivation to keep going with this ministories anymore, so it will go on hiatus.  
> As always, stay safe <3

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be just a bunch of stupid ideas i have about how nami and law relationship will evolve. I hope the narrative makes sense, since english is not my 1º lenguaje, so i will try my best to make it understable.


End file.
